


i love it when you call my name

by nbsherlock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, they're both trans actually, working title: 'fantasy strap-on fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: “think about it?” taako says, half smiling, something not unlike worry and doubt in his eyes.magnus thinks about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another fic i wrote on my phone real late at night. you're welcome/i'm sorry??

“i got us something,” taako grins.

“you got us something or you got yourself something but you’re gonna spin it so it sounds like you got it for us,” magnus doesn’t take his eyes off the book in his lap, doesn’t see taako’s grin or the box in his hands.

“c'mon, mags. have some fun,” he puts the box down and pokes him in the shoulder. “and it _is_ for both of us, thank you very much.”

magnus looks down at the box. plain, nondescript. “i’m afraid to open that.”

“jeez, then i’ll do it for you,” taako picks the box back up and opens it, then placing the open box down in front of magnus.

“what is that?”

“what does it look like, big guy?”

what it looks like is a penis in a box.

“what is…” magnus scrubs a hand over his face, exhausted. “what’s that for?”

“weeeell,” taako starts, “you remember a couple days ago when we were boning and you said you wished you could fuck me?”

“that’s not what i said.”

taako rolls his eyes, “yeah, yeah. you said you wanted to ‘be inside of me’ or something like that. point is, now you can, compadre!”

magnus picks up the toy and stares at it. it has one bulbed end and the other is thick and phallic. (a voice in the back of his head says, giggling and anxious: taako thinks my dick would be huge.)

taako points at the bulbed end, “that end goes in you,” he moves his finger along the shaft to the tip, “and this one goes in me.”

magnus continues staring at it.

“think about it?” taako says, half smiling, something not unlike worry and doubt in his eyes.

magnus thinks about it.

–

and that’s the issue, really.

he can’t stop thinking about it.

it’s under his bed in the box and every night he takes it out and stares at it but he hasn’t brought it up with taako even once.

one night he even slicks it up and gets the bulbed end inside of him and then stands there, staring at himself in the mirror, holding the base of the dildo. his dildo?

he feels ridiculous. but, it was taako’s idea. it’s what taako wants. that thought settles on his shoulders and the feeling goes from ridiculous to determined. brave. really turned on.

he imagines taako spread out on his bed, his body, his skin soft and textured with scars and stretch marks. he thinks of taako’s head tilting back as magnus pushes into him, the sharp intake of breath. nails digging into magnus’s back. and he’d be inside him. like he said. like he wanted.

–

“i thought about it,” he says, two weeks later.

taako startles and turns around from his seat at the table. “yeah? get a lot of thinkin’ done? coulda dropped a hint, y'know. i’ve been on the edge of my seat.”

“sorry. i know.” he fiddles with his hands. “i want to. with you.”

taako’s eyes widen, his eyebrow cocking. “you do,” the doubt still there, but dimmer this time.

“i really, really do.”

“okay, well. let’s do it, mags.”

–

taako is naked on his bed and it looks just like magnus imagined it. his body shivering in excitement, thighs clenching together every so often.

he kicks magnus in the side. “put it in, i wanna see.”

magnus follows the same steps he has been for the last two weeks. this time, it feels less ridiculous. in front of taako, it feels right.

taako stares at him, looks him up and down and grips at the sheets like he’s struggling to keep his hands to himself. “yeah,” his voice sounds weak, a little hoarse. “yeah, that. you. yep.”

“it looks okay?” magnus asks, smirking a little.

taako flushes up to the tips of his ears. “i knew i picked the right one.”

“it’s big,” magnus comments.

taako flushes deeper and closes his eyes, “yep.”

magnus traces his thumb along the side of taako’s stomach. “spread?”

he does. eyes still shut, fists still clenched in the sheets.

magnus rubs gently at the side of taako’s clit, testing the waters. sometimes he’s too sensitive. this time, he lets out a low moan and rolls his hips. magnus slides a finger inside him, still keeping up a constant pressure with his other hand.

taako opens his eyes, suddenly, and takes a gasping breath, “i thought about it too.” he bites his lip.

magnus smiles, “yeah?”

“i thought about. how you’d look on top of me and, mmn,” he tangles his fingers into his own hair, “under me, if we. if you wanted me to sit on you.” he trembles, his breath coming out shakier. “maggie,” he says, desperate. “i’m usually all for you getting me off like this, hot stuff, but could you maybe-”

magnus chuckles and kisses taako, deep. their teeth clack and taako giggles back, the sound reedy and adorable.

magnus slicks up the (his) dick while he kisses taako and starts to nudge against him with the head. “okay?”

“yeah, mags. i need-” he pulls his hair, the words getting tangled in his throat. overstimulated, his brain caught up in action and thought.

“shh, it’s okay, yeah?”

taako nods, biting his lip again.

“here,” magnus mumbles as he pushes inside a bit more.

taako closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose, his throat making unconscious sounds every time magnus moves.

“is it good?”

taako nods, opens one eye. “more?” his voice cracks.

magnus slides the rest of the way inside, undulating his hips every other second.

taako gasps with every breath. “you’re an idiot. god we’re- we’re both-” he moans, “idiots.”

magnus kisses taako’s neck, “love you too.”

taako laughs, a loud, unduly thing. “shut up, shut- oh god, just fuck me.”

magnus presses his face into taako’s shoulder and does just that.

taako is– enthusiastic to say the least. he spends every other minute getting overwhelmed to the point of silence par his harsh breath, magnus checking on him every time. the other minute he’s running a full narrative on how badly he wanted this, how good it feels, how he loves magnus, tossed up with “you’re an idiot” and “i’m an idiot” and “gods help me, i can’t believe i love you so much.”

magnus can’t feel it inside when taako begins to come the way he can when he uses his fingers. he does, however, see the stunned look on taako’s face and feel the trembling in his hips and his thighs. his dirty talk has diminished into moans and cries as he shakes harder, his hair now clutched in magnus’s hand, magnus’s other hand tangled with his.

“okay?” magnus says.

“yeah, oh gods, you big- fucking- i love-” his words turn into nonsense as magnus watches him fall apart, still moving his hips. slower, now. letting taako breathe through it.

he stays inside as taako’s heartrate calms down, his chest rising and falling slower. “you good?”

taako opens his eyes lazily, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. “never been better. can’t move my arms.”

magnus slides out and discards the (his) dick onto the bedside table. he pulses a bit as he removes it and marvels at how it doesn’t feel unnatural to take it out at all.

“think you could come from like…” taako squirms on the sheets, clearly minutes from falling asleep, “humping my leg?”

“i’m doing all the work now?” magnus jokes.

“don’t be-” taako bats at magnus’s chest. “nah. i’ll do it next time, bubale.”

magnus chuckles, shaking his head. “if you say so.” he straddles taako’s thigh, pressing himself against the warm skin there.

“holy shit, you’re wet.”

“well, yeah, i just fucked my idiot boyfriend.”

taako hums. wraps an arm around magnus’s shoulders. “give it to me, big boy.”

magnus rolls his hips, kissing taako again, just gently this time. a few pecks. he’s already close and he can feel it building up in his gut.

taako gives him a lazy smile, “you fucked me so good, mags. gonna feel it for days.” magnus rolls his hips a little faster, every breath leaving him in a gasp. “i love you, love your cock. love the way you feel.”

magnus whines, biting the skin between taako’s neck and shoulder.

“yeah, that’s it, maggie. come on.” taako’s words begin to slur.

magnus comes all at once, a punch of breath leaving him as he shakes apart on top of taako, collapsing against him.

taako pats him on the back, weakly. “you’re so good. and i’m… so tired… can’t… move… but iloveyou. thank you for the orgasm,” he mumbles. his slow breathing turns into snoring within the span of a second.

magnus laughs, “i love you too, idiot.” taako snores louder. “so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey im at @margaritaville on tumblr now so. hit me up. 
> 
> comment and leave kudos bc i am only fueled by those two things and will perish otherwise


End file.
